Forever and Always?
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: It's not always like the Storybooks say, Sometimes 'Forever' isn't always.  'Always' Isn't forever. Small drabbles or something about Roxas and Nami. This is meant to be like her dairy that she's re-reading and adding in small things at the end
1. Forever and Always

So the song Forever and Always by Tailor Swift always made me think of several scenarios in my head, I'm going to be writing these drabbles kinda things. about Roxas and Namine and how Love can happen and fall apart just like that. well yeah

Please R and R

* * *

><p><em>"I love you Namine. . ." My mouth was ajar I couldn't believe what I had heard. The guy of my dreams just confessed to me as if I was in a dream.<em>

Roxas had asked me out Tuesday night he came to my house grabbed my wrist and began walking after short 'hello's'. We were both still wearing our school uniforms his pale sky blue formal shirt with Dark Navy pants were ruffled and a bit dirty his hair still perfectly pointed and styled flicks remained untouched by anything. He had lead me to the park couples and families stared at us as we passed them on the walkway mainly because Roxas was holding my hand walking 3-4 steps in front of me still dragging me along.

We had finally gotten me to the middle of the Park and Roxas spun me around him so we'd be staring face to face.  
><span>"Woah! Roxas don't just spin me around randomly." I calmly kind of yelled at him.<span>  
><span>The park was fairly empty as I looked around a bit and suddenly some lights had flickered on around us not the normal park lights ones that had been placed up recently, the lights created hues of red and blue, yellow, pink to appear all around us.<span>  
><span>"I'm sorry. . . Namine I need to tell you something." He replied his voice wavering with each word his face normally bright accompanied by a smile was hung down unable to see any feature of his face. "I-I-I love you Namine. . . .Forever and always." Back to where we started. His face had lifted when he confessed, his ocean eyes swirled whilst starring, scanning me for an expression all he most likely saw was my mouth open and my startled eyes.<span>

"I understand Nami you don-"Immediately I smashed my lips to his I knew what he was going to say and no way in hell was it true. The tenderness and strength of his lips were strange but deliciously warm. After a short fight for domination he pulled back.

"I love you Nami, Forever and always."  
><span>"I love you too, Forever and always."<span>

**Silly Girl why did you trust that boy?**

* * *

><p>I'll post up the next one when i get an R and R cause I'm a bit worried about this one so yeah.<p> 


	2. Phonecall?

These Drabbly things get more preference cause I actually have a song to help me write them.

My other story is stuck for a bit sorry.

This story is a bit awkwardly made/rushed I needed to make this there first real problem so yeah.

* * *

><p><em>It had been 3 weeks since Roxas had confessed, he hadn't talked nor had he called me. We had been in our holidays and he told me before they started that he'd call me or text me every day, he promised he'd drop by every so often, It was all a lie.<em>

_My mother told me several times "You're not old enough for love your only 14, wait a while and you'll be ready." Almost as a reflex I retorted "But mum! This isn't love! This is a promise! You don't break promises."_

_Mother would comfort me when I was sad but reason with me when I was mad she was the perfect escape. My days went by listlessly, I would draw most days in my room or on the porch out front the pictures I drew were of a boy my favorite was of him standing within a beautiful garden. The boy had dirty blonde hair styled in different directions his blue eyes were visible even from the distance he stood in the picture, close enough to mesmerize and just a bit out of reach._

_On the last day of holidays I had practically given up on Roxas coming over or calling or doing anything he promised. I decided today I would sit in my garden and watch the clouds float by not drawing just reveling in the beauty of the world. Until he appeared in the sky. A cloud just popped out of nowhere looking exactly like the boy._

_"What the?" I shrugged it off and looked in another direction._  
><em>A familiar voice called out to me "Hey Nami." I just mumbled at his voice I didn't want to see him at that time. He yelled this time again a bit annoyed "Nami? It's me!" still I didn't care I rolled onto my side looking at Mum's prize garden. I felt his stomps in the ground he finally slumped down to the ground next to me and rocked me to face him.<em>

_"Nami I didn't mean to not call you or text you." He had pleaded knowing exactly what was wrong_  
><em>"Then why?"<em>  
><em>"My phone broke." Bluntly he stated<em>  
><em>"Sure."<em>  
><em>"It did! I have it here" He rummaged through his pocket quickly and handed me a phone with crack all over it.<em>  
><em>I laughed when I looked at the phone and reached up and hugged him. "You could have used the home phone" he laughed nervously before replying "I forgot the number."<em>

_"Forever and always Am I right?" Roxas had asked me.  
>"Yeah Forever and always." <em>

**Huh I guess you forgot about it.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>As always R and R would be nice and helpful I suspect this Drabble thingy will get about 6ish updates before it's finished.<p> 


	3. Movies

Okay I've temporarily abandoned my other fic for several reasons which I don't really care to answer. anyway

my main computer is dead cause of viruses and and stuff that I don't understand. So I'm lucky to have my laptop. . . . hopefully viruses won't claim it.

This Fic is fun for me because it just needs to be short and only the next 3-4 will be really dramatic and sadder.

* * *

><p><em>Today was the 1st of the month, Roxas had made his confession exactly 1 month ago our first small bump in the relation was 1 week ago and now we were fianlly going on our first date. A lot of things were turning up 1 for us and I didn't like that number we're a couple shouldn't things be turning up two?<em>

_Roxas decided to take me to the cinema's for a movie instead of a cheesy dinner or something like that. We were going to see "Kung Fu Panda 2" it sounded childish at first but it was just the right movie for us in a way, It wasn't romantic nor was it horrific it was pure childish fun._

_We were seated at the back of the cinema, oddly not many people had bought tickets to the movie so there were about 12 people in the entire room including Roxas and I. During the movie several times Roxas and I moved to make ourselves comfortable we ended up leaning on each other whilst holding hands. We smiled and laughed during the movie, the cutest thing was how he clenched my hand when a fight scene came up in the movie I couldn't help but let out some giggles._

_Nearing the end of the movie Roxas had turned his head to look at me, he moved in close and whispered into my ear "Forever and Always . . . May I kiss you?" He seemed to sugar coat everything with that line 'Forever and Always' I didn't mind though. I nodded my head at his request and turned to face him completely._

_A tender feeling on my lips, warmth and a musky smell that I assumed was Roxas' cologne enveloped my body, his electric touch didn't depart my body until the murmurs of the audience were heard, the movie had finished while we kissed._

_Roxas had rose from his seat and taken a few steps down till he turned placing his hand out for me "C'mon Nami, how about some ice cream?" I jumped from my seat and laced my hand with his taking a few steps ahead of him._

_"I love you forever and always."_  
><em>"I love you." Roxas moved up beside me and nuzzled my arm with his.<em>

**How could he fool me so? Forever and Always means everything and nothing to me now. Thanks a lot Roxas.**

* * *

><p>Howzitgoing? I really need some reviews so they would be really helpful.<p> 


End file.
